Drocell's Heart
by YukiNakira
Summary: Drocell Cainz was a lost and soulless doll, until someone brought him back to life. I suck at summaries... this is my first story so don't be mean, and reviews are advised : Drocell x OC
1. Chapter 1 Diamond in the Rough

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of their characters, but the other characters are copyrighted to me and my friends, so no stealing.

Also this is my first story, so please be kind, and reviews are also advised :)

* * *

**Drocell's Heart 1: Diamond in the Rough**

"I want you to do some snooping for me" Amulet Tears asked as she took one last sip from her cup of tea "In that old abandoned mansion that was once investigated"

"Yes mistress" Amulin Airheart bowed in respect to her master "I'll be back in time to prepare supper", after the master had finished with her afternoon tea, Amulin fixed the room before she left to do the task she was given.

The butler finally left the mansion when her master was fixed with documents that needed to be taken care of, and the researching of the mansion was finished.

'As it said in the documents, someone has already been here' Amulin thought as she pushed the towering doors of the mansion open. The butler continued through the dark and dusty halls of the mansion, she had found a room that was used as a workplace with dolls scattered everywhere. Amulin reached a grand hall with old and rusted chandeliers and broken windows, the butler entered a room that had life-sized dolls standing at the door, with their heads bent to one side as if they were broken. Amulin left the room and walked to the other room that was beside the room she was just in, she stopped as she saw a dusty figure lying on the floor 'What in the world is this?' she asked herself as she approached the still figure.

Amulin looked at the figure closely 'Just another doll' she thought sadly as she was about to leave it, but something caught her eye that stopped her, it was the doll's eyes, they looked so real but they were glazed with emptiness. Amulin grabbed the doll and placed it on a desk, and mended his clothes and head that had a big cut in the middle. 'There good as new' the butler said as she finished mending a tear at the doll's sleeve. A card fell out of the doll's jacket when Amulin was straitening it 'hm, so his name is Drocell Cainz' she said as she read the card and placed it in her own jacket.

Amulin sighed as she looked at the doll closely 'I wonder who would wreck such a fine looking doll?' she asked herself, but shrugged it off when she failed to find the answer. The butler placed her hands on the doll, she firmly tapped the doll with one hand, and she felt the surge of energy with her other. Amulin left the doll on the desk and went over to the open window in the previous room.

Amulin heard murmurs from the room she was just in 'I guess he is awake now' she thought as she picked up a small porcelain doll that had curly brown locks, green eyes and was wearing a green dress with dark shoes 'Master would appreciate this doll' she said as she fixed a stray lock from the doll's face, the butler leaped out of the window, and swiftly made her way back to the mansion where her master was waiting.

The butler entered the room of the mansion where Amulet was sitting with the finished documents in front of her "Well you came back quickly" Amulet said as she looked up after signing the last of the documents. "Yes, it wasn't very hard to inspect the mansion, and I had enough time to get this for you" she said as she handed the doll to her master. Amulet just smiled as she took it "I love it!" she exclaimed with delight at her new doll.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Newfound Treasure

**Drocell's Heart 2: Newfound Treasure**

"Ungh…" The doll that had a name of Drocell Cainz murmured "W-what happened to me?" the doll rubbed his head, he was confused and stiff. When Drocell had gotten used to being alive again he got off the bench and walked around the room trying to remember.

When Drocell entered the room that was next to the one was just in he remembered "Ah! I remember now" Drocell said as he saw the dolls standing in rows with their heads bent to the side "I was facing that demon butler who was protecting that child who I wanted to turn into a doll" Drocell realized something strange when he walked down the hallway of the mansion, he realized that he had thoughts, feelings and a will of his own. Even though he was still a doll he was close to being a human.

But that was not the only thing he realized, he had also noticed that someone had recently been in the mansion. 'That must be the person who revived me' Drocell thought 'I must find that person and thank him or her'. Drocell found a small suitcase that had a pair of boots and a black leather coat. He had changed his old boots into the new ones and changed his jacket as well, after he placed the boots and jacket into the suitcase, he found money and strings in a desk. Drocell placed the strings in a pocket found in his sleeve and the money in his pocket.

After Drocell checked the mansion, he got the suitcase and walked out of the mansion. Drocell called a carriage and got in, as he looked out the window of the moving carriage he knew immediately that the person who saved him was not a human but a demon, Drocell was dropped off in front of a place that had a sign that said 'Undertaker' on it.

Drocell entered the shop; the shop was dark with the only light coming from the door and windows. "Hehehe…" an eerie laugh came from a black coffin that was placed on a dark wooden table "How may I help you?" a man with long silver hair dressed in a black coat emerged from the coffin "A coffin perhaps?" Drocell just shook his head "No, I'm actually looking for someone, Do you happen to know any demons?" Drocell asked hoping that the man would have an answer.

"Hehe, well your in luck, I know two demons who will be at the Phantomhive manner today" the man answered in his creepy voice "The first demon is Sebastian Michealis, butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who is also known as the Queen's Dog, and the second demon is Claude Faustus, butler of Earl Alois Trancy, who also has a title which is the Queen's Spider" Undertaker explained.

Drocell thanked the Undertaker and left to go to the Phantomhive manner. The carriage stopped at the gate, and Drocell got off. 'I feel her presence' Drocell thought as he made his way to the roof of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the other Half

**Drocell's Heart 3 Meeting the other Half**

Drocell made his way to the roof of the mansion and slipped inside through an opening which led to the attic. Drocell got to the dining hall, where he saw the long table prepared with pastries, tea and beverages. Drocell climbed and got onto one of the chandeliers hanging off the ceiling.

After Drocell had settled into a comfortable position on the chandelier, two girls and two boys came in followed by two male butlers and two female butlers. 'There she is' Drocell thought as he was looking at the female butler with the dark raven blue hair, who has the same presence as the one he sensed back at the mansion he woke up in.

The masters were just about to settle in their desired seats, but then Drocell jumped down from the chandelier he was settled in. Drocell landed on the table causing some of the pastries to land on the floor, which caused the blonde boy named Alois Trancy to whine. Drocell swiftly but carefully made his way to his savior, he smirked as she looked at him in shock "We meet again" Drocell said as he stared into her eyes.

"You know him?" Sebastian Michealis asked "I thought I defeated him." Amulin snapped out of her shocked state "No, I've never met him before" she said innocently. Drocell stepped closer to her and took something from her jacket, Amulin pushed him away since he was too close for comfort, Drocell held up the card that he took from Amulin's jacket.

Amulet took the card from Drocell and read it "Amulin…" Amulin took the card back from her master "Master, it's not what you think" she stuttered. "Why didn't you tell me you had a lover?" Amulet squealed "It's like a tragic love story, Romeo finds his Juliet, but alas Juliet does not remember" Amulet said as she squealed and danced in delight, Alois joined with Amulet's dancing, which they finished of with a fancy 'Ole!'.

"Amulin!" Blood Cross called to her friend "Why didn't you tell me you had a good taste in men?" the butler teased "I don't!" Amulin exclaimed to the other butler. Claude fixed the glasses that rested upon his nose "Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb all your happy moments, but we have to clean up the mess that is on the floor" He said while pointing at all the cakes and pastries that had landed on the clean floor.

"Yes, that would be good" Isabella Sincheart agreed "After all; this is Ciel's mansion and not ours" Receiving a grateful nod from the earl of the mansion. "Why don't we have tea in the other room, while my servants clean up" Ciel suggested "That's a good idea!" Alois and Amulet said in unison, after recovering from their laughing fits.

Sebastian had called Bard, Meilene and Finni to clean up the mess. The young masters, Drocell, and the butlers, except for Sebastian who had to make tea, headed to another room in the mansion.


End file.
